


Obsesje

by Martynax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Obsesje

Stiles ma obsesję na punkcie wiśniowych lizaków. Jada je bez względu na porę i robi to tak często, jak może. To doprowadza Dereka do szału. Za każdym razem, kiedy próbuje skupić się na ważnych sprawach, podczas spotkań watahy, do jego wrażliwych uszu dolatują dźwięki cmokania i _ssania_. Usta Stilesa zawsze wyglądają na opuchnięte i tak cholernie czerwone, gdy podpiera głowę na ręce i gapi się na Dereka, owijając język wokół lepkiej słodyczy na plastikowym patyczku. Najwyraźniej nie tylko Dereka to bardzo rozprasza, ponieważ na którymś spotkaniu z rzędu, kiedy to się powtarza, Scott wyrzuca z siebie:  
— Stary, przestaniesz kiedyś ssać te pieprzone lizaki? Wszystkich nas to wkurza.  
Stiles mruga na niego niewinne, wyciągając słodycz z ust i mruczy z uśmieszkiem:  
— Mojego męża nie, prawda Derek?  
Derek jęczy cicho, ponieważ to zdecydowanie pułapka, i ignorując chichoty reszty watahy, decyduje się na:  
— Wolę to, niż banany, które były ostatnio.


End file.
